


Брабблы-друбблы

by bakalaka



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakalaka/pseuds/bakalaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Драбблы с Фандомной Битвы-2013 и кинк-феста</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Звезда скорости (Ошитари Кенъя/Зайзен Хикару)

**Author's Note:**

> Драбблы с Фандомной Битвы-2013 и кинк-феста

— Снова нет? — спросил Сираиси, спрыгивая с вершины пирамиды, образованной Юдзи и Кохару. Номер «Ленивец на слоне» получился идеально, а то, что Дзайдзэн так и не улыбнулся, больше говорило о его невосприимчивости к прекрасному, чем об их мастерстве.  
Ничего. Судя по увиденному ранее, Дзайдзэн был отличным игроком, и он очень пригодился бы Ситэнходзи. А если Дзайдзэн нужен команде, Сираиси добудет Дзайдзэна. Даже если для этого придется сделать «Капибару в центрифуге».  
Господи, только не «Капибара в центрифуге».  
— Всем привет! — Кэнъя влетел в зал, умудряясь проверять шнуровку на кедах прямо на ходу.  
— Привет! — обрадовался Сираиси. С Кэнъей можно сначала попробовать «Поперхнувшегося удава». — Познакомься, это Дзайдзэн Хикару, и у нас…  
— Привет, — перебил Кэнъя, не дослушав до конца. — Ты теперь с нами будешь играть?  
— Можно, — пожал плечами Дзайдзэн.

— Ой, заткнись, — пробурчал Кэнъя, не прекращая бежать.  
— Я ничего не говорил, — ответил Дзайдзэн, переключая скорость на велосипеде на более низкую. — Я даже не сказал, что тебе не стоило разгоняться под горку. Сэмпай.  
Сказать по правде, красочный кувырок Кэнъи через руль порядком Дзайдзэна напугал. Но пока он крутил педали до места аварии, Кэнъя уже поднялся и с ошарашенным видом завис над покореженным велосипедом. Цепь не просто слетела, а усвистела на десять метров в сторону. Сам Кэнъя не пострадал: после тщательного осмотра они не на нем обнаружили ни царапины.  
Школьный марафон Кэнъя продолжил бегом. Это бесило его большей частью потому, что норматив он уже сдал, но решил повернуть обратно, чтобы проехать трассу еще раз, ведь ждать остальных на финише было скучно.  
Не то чтобы бежать по маршруту, бросив велосипед в самой глуши, было веселее.  
А впереди - еще около двадцати километров такого развлечения. Только коряги, колея, Кэнъя и Дзайдзэн, никогда не отличавшийся стремлением продемонстрировать лучший результат на уроках физкультуры.  
— Сэмпай? — сказал Дзайдзэн спустя полчаса. — Тебя подвезти?  
Кэнъя молча устроился на багажнике, но уже через секунду Дзайдзэну захотелось скинуть сжавшиеся на плечах пальцы.  
— Давай, Дзайдзэн. Поехали быстрее!

— Что делать?  
— Думать перед тем, как что-то сказать.  
— Ладно, это потом. А сейчас что делать?  
— У тебя же написано в сообщении, вот. «Хочешь сходить в кино сегодня вечером? Юки-тян ^_^» И твой ответ. «Да». Вот это и делать.  
— Да. Я даже не понял, как отослал! Придется идти.  
— Ага.  
— Идешь со мной, Дзайдзэн.  
— С чего бы это?  
— Ты меня не остановил!  
— Как я мог тебя остановить. Я не видел сообщение.  
— Ты не можешь меня бросить.  
— Вряд ли Юки-чан хочет, чтобы ты пришел с кем-то.  
— Купишь билет на другой ряд.  
— Что за бред. Зачем мне вообще идти с тобой?  
— Нет времени объяснять.  
— Тебе кажется, что у тебя нет времени, поэтому всегда так и получается.  
— Не нуди. Я зайду за тобой в семь.  
— Меня не будет дома.  
— И будь готов, я ненавижу ждать.  
— Зря потратишь время. Сэмпай.  
К сожалению, Юки-тян не пришла.  
Но фильм был отличный.  
Даже Дзайдзэну понравился. 

— Сэмпай, — сказал Дзайдзэн укоризненно. — Опять! Рано же.  
— Прости, — Кэнъя смущенно улыбнулся и потер нос запястьем.  
Дзайдзэн отложил джойстик в сторону — тот был горячим, чуть влажным. Бой продолжался без перерыва не меньше пятнадцати минут, и это была четвертая подобная пятнадцатиминутка подряд.  
— Надо дождаться, пока последний не подойдет совсем близко, всегда нам не хватает одной стрелы, которую ты сначала выпускаешь, — Дзайдзэн откинулся на пол, закрыл глаза. Монстров на экране сменили прыгающие яркие точки.  
Он услышал, как Кэнъя поднялся, потом зашуршал чем-то на кухне. Загремела дверца холодильника. Вернувшись, он толкнул Дзайдзэна в бок холодной бутылкой.  
— Вставай. Еще раз попробуем.  
Дзайдзэн послушно сел, хотя торопиться было некуда. За оставшиеся два месяца летних каникул они успеют пройти игру десять тысяч раз.

— И чего ты копаешься!  
Дверь раздевалки хлопнула по стене, Дзайдзэн вздрогнул и обернулся, не выпуская из рук чистую футболку.  
Кэнъя забежал внутрь, не прекращая говорить.  
— Тренировка закончилась двадцать минут назад, я же знаю! У меня факультатив через полчаса, — Кэнъя наконец поднял взгляд и посмотрел на Дзайдзэна. — Дурацкая старшая школа…  
Он отчего-то смутился и забормотал ерунду.  
Что-то было странное в том, что Кэнъя появился именно в тот момент, когда Дзайдзэн о нем думал. В последнее время вероятность такого совпадения подозрительно увеличилась, а ведь, разойдясь по разным командам, виделись они намного реже.  
— Вечно приходится тебя ждать, — сказал Кэнъя, заливаясь краской.  
Дзайдзэн не мог заставить себя ответить.  
— Пойдем уже, — бросил Кэнъя, отворачиваясь.

— Сэмпай.  
Кэнъя выглядел испуганным. Его лицо было так близко, что Дзайдзэн будто видел все мысли, мелькавшие в чужой голове. Кэнъя был в ужасной растерянности и явно не представлял, что делать.  
Дзайдзэн представлял.  
В чисто теоретической ситуации он вел бы себя не лучше.  
Если бы на улице не стояла одуряющая жара, они не были бы почти раздеты.  
Если бы Кэнъя не был таким нетерпеливым, он не навалился бы на Дзайдзэна, чтобы следить за закачкой фильма, будто его контроль мог ускорить процесс.  
Если бы мир не был такой непонятной штукой, они не проводили бы выходные вместе.  
Вариантов было много, но выпал тот, в котором Кэнъя прилепился голой грудью к голой спине Дзайдзэна, а Дзайдзэн невовремя прервал речь и повернул голову.  
Надо было справляться с ситуацией.  
— Сэмпай, — сказал Дзайдзэн, облизнув губы, согретые чужим дыханием, — ну не тормози.


	2. Вечные соперники (Санада Геничиро, Атобэ Кейго, Хиеши Вакаши, Кирихара Акая)

— Что ты сказал?  
Хиёси сделал вид, что не услышал, но Кирихара не поленился догнать его и загородить путь. И это всего в десятке метров от спасительных трибун!  
Да, крайне неудачный день.  
— А ну повтори! — предложил Кирихара великодушно.  
Хиёси легко повторил красноречивое молчание, но, как и следовало ожидать, это Кирихару не устроило.  
— Да ты нарываешься, — заключил он и довольно ухмыльнулся.  
Кирихара не страдал от излишней скромности, и то, что они оказались у всех на виду, доставляло неудобство только Хиёси. Оставалось надеяться, что зрители найдут для себя более интересное зрелище. Правда, Кирихара аж подпрыгивал от распиравшей его энергии, а в умении устроить грандиозное шоу новый капитан Риккайдай был мастером.  
Из-за усталости Хиёси даже не мог активно злиться. Его бесило не желание Кирихары втянуть его в бесполезный спор, а неподходящее для этого время и место.  
После лета в лагере Хиёси стал терпимее. Или порог идиотизма, после которого включалась ярость, стал выше. Намного выше. Приключения, выпавшие на их долю в двести пятой комнате, сделали из Хиёси достойного бойца: мудрого и милосердного к более слабым товарищам. Если в теннисе Кирихара был с ним на одном уровне, то в вопросах реальной жизни напоминал выпавшего из гнезда птенца.  
— Хиёси, что за уныние! — сказал Кирихара, медленно и с удовольствием потянувшись. Такая разминка не сулила ничего хорошего. — Опять этот удар! Заклинило, что ли? «Гэкокудзё» уже за-дол-бал!  
Хиёси смолчал и мысленно поставил себе плюсик за то, что не отреагировал на кодовое слово.  
Сдержанность. Достоинство. Путь к тому, чтобы быть хорошим капитаном.  
Гэкокудзё.  
— Хотя вы два сапога пара. У Кайдо тоже «Снейк» на все случаи жизни, — Кирихара замахнулся и показал удар Кайдо. — Самый. Скучный. Матч. На свете.  
С каждым словом Хиёси осторожно продвигался в тень, надеясь переместиться под трибуны до того, как Кирихара опомнится. Тот не мог молчать, когда был расстроен или нервничал, так что Хиёси планировал дать Кирихаре выговориться, а потом они могли бы сходить поесть.  
Кирихара заметил маневр, взревел и топнул ногой, привлекая ненужное внимание.  
— Хиёси, постарайся натренировать своих новичков! Иначе нам будет совсем неинтересно у вас выиграть.  
— Для вас и так сойдет, — ляпнул Хиёси. За то, что открыл рот и позволил затащить себя в разговор, он отнял все приобретенные ранее плюсы. — Единственное, чему я буду учить новичков — следить, когда ты слетаешь с катушек. Все еще никакого контроля.  
Кирихара сообразил не сразу, но когда укол достиг цели, скривился и резко задрал подбородок.  
— Победителей не судят, — решил он блеснуть эрудицией.  
В целом, Кирихара был прав. Именно по этой причине они и стояли возле опустевшего корта, гордые обладатели третьего и четвертого мест, пока Дзайдзэн и Кайдо принимали поздравления.  
— Не вижу здесь победителей, — отозвался Хиёси. По собственной шкале достойного поведения он стремительно уходил в минус. — Продул Дзайдзэну, как младенец.  
— Ой, кто бы говорил! — Кирихара ткнул ему пальцем в грудь. — С другой стороны, вам не привыкать. Мы-то побеждали. Три раза подряд, между прочим. А когда выигрывал Хётэй? А? А? А?  
Хиёси понимал, что от количества произнесенных Кирихарой вопросов число побед не увеличится магическим образом, а вот его злость — вполне.  
Пора было сваливать, пока он еще мог держать лицо.  
— Ты даже не умеешь выделываться так, как бывший капитан. Ходишь унылый, над Атобэ мы хотя бы ржали!  
Хиёси схватил Кирихару за ворот футболки.  
Ощущение ему понравилось.  
Ладно. Мудрее он будет в следующий раз.  
— Лучше заткнись, Кирихара. Сам к чему привык в Риккайдай? Зубы с корта собирать?  
— Что не так с Риккайдай? — зарычал Кирихара, сжимая руку Хиёси в ответ.  
— Что здесь происходит?  
При звуках знакомого голоса Кирихара дернулся в захвате, ломанулся назад и врезался прямо в Санаду.  
— Ничего, — бросил он. Хиёси кивнул, подтверждая, разжал опустевшие кулаки, но не прекратил испепелять Кирихару взглядом. Тот в долгу не остался.  
Санада хмуро наблюдал, скрестив руки на груди. Его появлению Хиёси был рад. Санада всегда казался ему самым адекватным из Риккайдая, а при должной сноровке и удачном стечении обстоятельств можно было вынудить его отвесить Кирихаре затрещину. Неспортивно, но чертовски приятно.  
— Санада-сан! — пробурчал Кирихара. — Какой приятный сюрприз. А Юкимура-сан тоже здесь? — Кирихара осторожно оглянулся по сторонам.  
— Нет, Сэйити планировал прийти на финал, — отрезал Санада.  
Хиёси хмыкнул, и на секунду отвлекшийся Кирихара обернулся к нему с открытым ртом, готовясь накинуться снова.  
— Проблемы? — голос Атобэ над самым ухом заставил Хиёси шарахнуться в сторону не хуже Кирихары.  
— Нет! — огрызнулся он, не совладав с напряжением.  
Так вот что означали хаотичные подпрыгивания Гакуто, «мельница» проснувшегося Дзиро и непонятные знаки Оситари, которые Хиёси успешно игнорировал последние пару минут.  
Только этого им и не хватало.  
— Акая, — Санада положил ладонь на плечо Кирихаре. — Извинись.  
Он не повышал голоса, но даже Хиёси стало не по себе.  
— Не буду я извиняться, — заявил Кирихара. Видимо, в некоторых ситуациях упрямство побеждало рефлекторный страх наказания. — Он сказал, что Риккай — слабый соперник.  
Ни черта подобного Хиёси не говорил, но он не собирался оправдываться и объяснять, что Кирихара себе надумал. Пусть даже вместо одного бешеного человека из Риккайдай рисковал получить двоих. Он стиснул зубы и шагнул вперед.  
— Хиёси, не поддавайся на провокации, — сказал Атобэ, обращаясь к Хиёси так, будто рядом больше никого не было. — Завтра у тебя будет шанс выяснить, кто прав.  
Внезапные сеансы капитанской мудрости и хётэйского достоинства от Атобэ никогда еще не были так не к месту. Хиёси до сих пор не мог сдержаться, если речь заходила о команде. Как капитан он пока не добился победы, но по крайней мере был в силах защитить своих игроков от нападок.  
— Атобэ, — поздоровался Санада.  
— Санада, — поздоровался Атобэ.  
Хиёси и Кирихара переглянулись.  
— Ладно, — протянул Кирихара неуверенно, отреагировав на молчаливый призыв Хиёси. — Завтра с тобой разберусь.  
— Ага, — кивнул Хиёси и осторожно отступил назад.  
Пока все шло нормально.  
Атобэ, тряхнув волосами, уже начал разворачиваться, когда Санада произнес:  
— Приношу извинения за поведение Кирихары.  
Хиёси против воли порадовался, как перекосило Кирихару от этих слов — будто тот откусил огромный кусок лимона.  
— Ничего, — милосердно отозвался Атобэ. — В споре не может быть одного виноватого.  
Господи. Атобэ.  
— Хиёси защищал честь Хётэй, так что к нему не может быть никаких претензий, — продолжил Санада. Хиёси закатил глаза. Теперь у него еще один защитник появился. — Надеюсь на достойную игру.  
— Я тоже, — слегка улыбнулся Атобэ. — Но и Кирихара не виноват. Он жертва воспитания, не стоит судить его слишком строго.  
Хиёси показалось, что гул на стадионе мгновенно затих, будто все зрители затаили дыхание. Конечно, на самом деле ничего подобного не было, и следующего шага с ужасом ожидал только он.  
— Что ты сказал? — переспросил Санада.  
От его напряженной вежливости у Хиёси мурашки побежали по коже.  
Откуда вообще берутся подобные идиотские фразы? Даже в кино уже так не разговаривают.  
Атобэ развернулся окончательно, откинул голову и упер руки в бока.  
Хиёси вздохнул. Санада и Атобэ все-таки снова это сделали: завелись с пол-оборота и на ровном месте. Теперь Хиёси надо было постараться свести последствия встречи к минимуму.  
Иллюзия тишины пропала, уступив место звону разбившихся надежд.  
— Я сказал лишь то, что Кирихара следует заветам старших товарищей и, к сожалению, повторяет их ошибки.  
— Ну ничего себе! — нервно хихикнул Кирихара. — Санада-сан? А это не Янаги-сэмпай там, что-то не разгляжу!  
От отчаяния Кирихара даже попытался силой сдвинуть Санаду с места, но его тычки остались незамеченными.  
— Атобэ-сан, — кашлянул Хиёси и немного придвинулся к бывшему капитану.  
— Если вы выигрывали раньше, это не значит, что будете выигрывать всегда, — сказал Атобэ, не сводя с Санады взгляда. — Самоуверенность вас погубит.  
— Полегче, — пробормотал Хиёси, надеясь, что Атобэ услышит. Нечасто приходилось вытаскивать капитана из неловкой ситуации, но сейчас Атобэ нес ерунду, выставляя себя не в лучшем свете. Не стоило упоминать самоуверенность. Смешно слышать такое из уст Атобэ, он же дал Санаде отличный повод, чтобы…  
— Мы имеем на нее право, — бросил Санада: грозно, пугающе и, что же с ними обоими делать, с нелепым пафосом. — Кирихара не должен сомневаться в своей силе.  
Кирихара надулся от гордости и глупо заулыбался, но быстро сник, осознав, что ситуация выходит из-под контроля.  
Как тяжело быть нормальным, подумал Хиёси, продолжая оттеснять капитана.  
— Мы играем в командный теннис, — сказал Атобэ и одним неуловимым движением обогнул Хиёси, снова оказавшись впереди. Во время спора у Санады, кажется, открылись способности к передвижениям, как у ребят из Хиги, потому что в следующую секунду и он перетек из одной точки пространства в другую, фатально близкую к Атобэ. Шансы незаметно развести их в разные стороны и без последствий резко опустились до нуля.  
Наверняка у их взаимодействия есть химическая формула, и в справочнике опасных веществ она находится где-то между тринитротолуолом и серной кислотой.  
— Сегодня были, — сказал Санада медленно, словно выдавливал из себя каждое слово, — не лучшие матчи…  
— Хоть одна здравая мысль…  
— …но это не делает Риккайдай слабой командой…  
— Команда — не просто компания очень сильных игроков и игроков для массовки. Хиёси это понимает…  
— И в Риккайдай ты или становишься лучшим, либо уходишь. Кирихара заставит всех показать все, на что они способны. Ребята могут намного больше.  
— Как и наша команда. В Хётэй у каждого есть талант и умения.  
— Так почему же они их не используют?  
Кирихара открыл рот в немом крике. Если бы Хиёси иллюстрировал словарь, он поместил бы их общую фотографию под статьей «Первобытный ужас».  
А фото Санады - в статье «Смертоносные шутки». Правда, Санада не походил на человека, желавшего кого-то подколоть. Он вообще не походил на человека с чувством юмора, вот что. А в отсутствии чувства юмора у Атобэ Хиёси давно не сомневался.  
Собственно, поэтому их стычки всегда проходили крайне мучительно.  
— То есть ты утверждаешь, что Хиёси слабее Кирихары? — тихо спросил Атобэ, прикрыв лицо ладонью, как человек, смертельно уставший от несовершенства этого мира.  
— Нет! — поспешил заверить Хиёси. Атобэ почуял повод для апогея этого бессмысленного спора и вряд ли можно было исправить положение, но Хиёси должен был попробовать. — Не думаю, что Санада-сан имел в виду что-то такое. В любом случае, не стоит поддаваться на…  
— Хиёси, не переживай, — Атобэ повел рукой, видимо, опять забыв, что оставил скипетр в воображаемом королевстве. — Я никому не позволю оскорблять тебя или Хётэй. Тем более подобным машинам убийства. Теннис — это искусство.  
— Пока ты так несерьезно относишься к игре, ты не победишь, — отчего-то завелся Санада. Хиёси считал, что он слишком остро реагирует на фразы Атобэ, но, как оказалось, магия распространялась и на других. — Не стоит недооценивать дисциплину.  
— Прекрасно. Радуйся, что именно я продемонстрирую тебе красоту игры. Может, тогда ты поймешь, что командный дух и рабовладельческий строй — это разные вещи.  
Санада и Атобэ молча уставились друг на друга, тяжело дыша. Какой-то цирк, а не реальная жизнь, уныло подумал Хиёси, окончательно сдаваясь.  
Во-первых, он мог бы припомнить Атобэ, что тот сам тренируется день и ночь, так что вряд ли правда верит в то, что теннис — это только талант.  
Во-вторых, связаны ли слова Атобэ и Санады хоть какой-то логикой?  
В-третьих, да что вообще здесь происходит!  
Некоторые люди при контакте превращаются в идиотов — это просто закон природы, с которым надо смириться.  
— Если бы не ваши бессмысленные правила и жесткий контроль, мы давно решили бы все проблемы, — сказал Атобэ. — Надеюсь, запрет на неофициальные игры больше не действует?  
— Конечно, действует, — поморщился Санада.  
— Но мы все равно сыграем матч?  
— Конечно, сыграем.  
Подняв руки, Хиёси отступил назад, чтобы освободить дорогу. Не заметив его и не прекращая переругиваться, Атобэ и Санада направились к дальнему корту.  
На этот раз Хиёси и Кирихара закатили глаза синхронно, а затем молча проводили взглядом удаляющуюся парочку.  
— Мда. И ведь так каждый раз, — задумчиво протянул Хиёси. — Вроде бы одиннадцатый их матч, да?  
— Если не считать двух геймов на нашей прошлой жеребьевке, — фыркнул Кирихара.  
Он двинул Хиёси кулаком в плечо и быстро зашагал прочь.  
— Удачи, — услышал Хиёси и хмыкнул то же в ответ.  
Когда он наконец добрался до трибун Хётэй, команда уже вовсю веселилась. Только Оситари внимательно следил за готовящимся к подаче Атобэ.  
— Как сказали в моем любимом фильме, — произнес он, — по-моему, это начало великой дружбы.  
— Как сказали в моем любимом фильме, — подскочил Гакуто, — люблю запах напалма поутру.  
— Хррр, хрррр, — выплюнул Хиёси, потому что в его любимых фильмах герои редко произносили что-то осмысленное. — По ходу Атобэ хочет сыграть с Санадой в одну игру.


	3. Наука горя (Риккайдай, Сейгаку)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фандомная Битва - 2013

— Нам обязательно быть здесь? — спросил Момосиро шепотом, но получилось неприлично громко.  
— Заткнись, — прошипел Кайдо и не двинул придурка в плечо только потому, что не хотел привлекать к ним больше внимания.  
— Потерпи, Момо, — сказал Инуи. — Они наши друзья. Мы должны их поддержать.  
Момо кивнул и выпрямился на стуле.  
Кайдо не осуждал его по-настоящему, потому что и сам чувствовал дискомфорт. Они приехали в Риккайдай еще утром и все прошедшие часы занимались в основном тем, что сидели в молчании, пока ребята из теннисной команды делали последние приготовления. Кайдо был даже рад, что их предоставили самим себе: он не был уверен, что смог бы что-то сказать.  
Тишина угнетала. В Риккайдае сегодня даже разговоры были беззвучные, словно собеседники лишь открывали рот. Кайдо не помнил, где еще было так тихо. Он привык к крикам на стадионе, стуку мячей на тренировке, размеренному ритму дыхания на пробежках, да даже на уроке постоянно раздавался шепот, и шелест, и шуршание.  
Под боком забормотал Инуи, и Кайдо повернулся к нему, благодарный хоть за какой-то шум. Сэмпай задумчиво водил пальцем по колену, выстраивая на ткани брюк невидимые диаграммы и таблицы.  
— Сэмпай, — сказал Кайдо с укором.  
— Я знаю, не время для наблюдений, но это правда интересно, — ответил Инуи, и Кайдо вздрогнул от звука его голоса. Он аккуратно огляделся и придвинулся ближе, чтобы лучше слышать. Момосиро наклонился к Инуи с другой стороны.  
Инуи поправил очки и пошевелил пальцами, словно что-то записывал.  
— Посмотрите внимательно на ребят: одна команда, но реагируют неодинаково. Будто один человек в разные моменты жизни.  
Кайдо обвел взглядом комнату.  
— Вы знаете про семь стадий горя? — продолжил Инуи. — Такое ощущение, что риккайдайцы эти стадии разделили.  
Кайдо нашел Ягю на том же месте, где тот был несколько часов назад. Казалось, он вообще не шевелился все это время, застыв возле стены с неестественно прямой спиной. Вполне привычная для него поза, если не считать мелко подрагивающих рук.  
— Он до сих пор в шоке, — сказал Инуи. — А вот Нио уже в стадии отрицания.  
Нио тоже не особо отличался от обычного себя. Он бодро носился по комнате, периодически пытаясь завязать разговор, словно игнорирование произошедшего могло что-то изменить. В итоге он остановился над Джакалом, сидящим на полу посреди горы мусора: прутики, солома, бусины, перья, разноцветные нитки и желтая форменная футболка. Он тихо напевал себе под нос, перебирая вещи будто бы в случайном порядке, но гора перед ним постепенно обретала форму.  
— Поразительно, как сильны в человеке корни, — сказал Инуи. — Джакал давно живет в Японии, но во время беды больше верит в ритуалы Бразилии. Он верит в то, что договорится с духами и отгонит беду.  
Громко хлопнула дверь, но никто не вошел.  
В проеме Кайдо заметил, что вице-капитан Риккайдай удерживает вырывающегося Кирихару за плечи, но это не было похоже на утешение. Санада пытался предотвратить скандал или истерику. Кирихара был способен и на то, и на другое: утром он каждому успел рассказать, что виноваты были врачи.  
И тренер.  
И проходящий мимо учитель.  
И Санада.  
Судя по хмурому виду, Санада с последним утверждением был согласен.  
— Классическая стадия вины и гнева, — в унисон мыслям Кайдо прокомментировал Инуи. — Санада считает, что недостаточно сделал. А Кирихара ненавидит весь мир.  
Кайдо вздохнул.  
— Депрессия, — сообщил Инуи, как гид, рассказывающий группе о следующем экспонате.  
Кайдо уже порядком устал от этой экскурсии, но послушно повернулся и посмотрел на Маруи. Вот кого Кайдо точно не узнал бы, встретив на улице. Маруи словно выцвел. Единственным ярким пятном был пакет со сладостями, которые Маруи поедал без остановки.  
— Друзья, пора! — раздался от двери голос Янаги.  
Кайдо поднялся и вслед за Тэдзукой и Оиси последовал на выход.  
Инуи осторожно взял его за локоть.  
— Рэндзи уже смирился. После второй операции он общался с Юкимурой больше всех. Он понимал, что рано или поздно это произойдет, и успел подготовиться.  
Они вышли на улицу и выстроились в шеренги, будто на церемонии награждения. Почему-то и здесь было непривычно тихо.  
Через несколько минут к остановке подъехал автобус.  
Кайдо проглотил застрявший в горле ком.  
Юкимура легко спрыгнул со ступени и быстро подошел к ним.  
— Я так рад, что вы все меня встречаете, — он склонил голову набок, но выразить свою радость улыбкой почему-то не посчитал излишним. — Теперь я вернулся, так что мы будем видеться каждый день.  
Санада окинул команду взглядом и медленно опустил голову, словно открывая шею для удара невидимого меча.  
Маруи откусил от двух пирожных сразу.


	4. Как в манге (Маруи Бунта/Акутагава Джиро, Маруи Бунта/Джакал Кувахара)

— Хочу еще шампанского, — сказал Маруи и склонил голову набок. Джиро дернулся к бутылке, смешно открыв рот от усердия. 

Маруи улыбнулся. Шампанское было его любимой марки (сладкое) и его любимой ценовой категории (неприлично дорогое). 

— Вкусно, — облизнувшись, сказал он. Джиро опустил глаза, и Маруи решил немного сбавить обороты. — Значит, работаешь с иностранными компаниями?

— Немного. Мне не очень это нравится.

— Но на жизнь хватает.

Маруи поднялся с белого кожаного дивана и не спеша двинулся вдоль стен, увешанных скучными, но явно дорогими шедеврами современного искусства. 

— Это от родителей, — просто ответил Джиро и подскочил следом, словно шарик, привязанный за веревочку. — А ты чем занимаешься?

Маруи вздохнул, оперся локтями о комод, откинул голову и неопределенно повел рукой, чем вызвал у Джиро очередной ступор. Ах да, ему же нравился мой приемчик с кистью, вспомнил Маруи и повторил плавное движение.

— Ничего особенного. По сравнению с твоей серьезной профессией.

— Это все Атобе, — поспешил заверить Джиро, словно Маруи в чем-то его обвинял. — Устроил меня к себе почти насильно. 

— Хетейская роскошь, — усмехнулся Маруи. — Всегда вам завидовал.

— Риккайдайская дисциплина, — ответил Джиро и потер переносицу пальцем. — Всегда вас боялся. 

— Я отойду? — спросил Маруи после нескольких минут тишины. 

Джиро завис на пару секунд, но на этот раз быстро оправился.

— Да, конечно. Ммм, там… дальше по коридору.

Маруи кивнул. Он давно уже прикинул примерную планировку дома и нашел бы туалет без труда, но Джиро весь вечер не сводил с него глаз и вполне мог отправиться следом, если не уточнить пункт назначения. 

Джиро выглядел очень молодо, словно проспал все прошедшие годы и сохранил свежесть и что-то мягкое во внешности, только сменил шорты и футболку на брюки и пиджак, а сам остался таким же, каким был в школе. Может, до сих пор спит в старой хетейской форме, обняв плюшевого Атобе, или кто там у них был талисманом. 

Маруи хмыкнул, без злости или раздражения. Джиро казался ему милым. В любом случае, вечер прошел не зря, хоть и не так, как Маруи планировал. 

Он поднял глаза, критически осмотрел отражение в зеркале. Его-то никак не спутать с подростком, несмотря на невысокий рост. Какой-то усталый и злой. 

Маруи провел пальцами по растрепавшейся челке, тонким бровям. Заставил себя улыбнуться, чтобы хоть немного смягчить высокомерное выражение на лице.

Выйдя из туалета, он не стал возвращаться в гостиную, а тихо скользнул в другую сторону, быстро прошел коридор до конца, на ходу заглядывая в приоткрытые двери. Пока ничего подозрительного не было. Маруи и так уже успокоился, но чтобы убедиться окончательно, решил проверить и нижний этаж. 

Первая же дверь в темном подвале оказалась заперта. 

Маруи закусил губу и скривился. Замок его не смущал, годы с молодым боссом бразильской мафии многому его научили, но почему, почему же так все сложно всегда. Проклиная себя за глупость, Маруи справился с ненадежным механизмом и осторожно заглянул в комнату.

Внутри было очень светло, в первые несколько секунд он вообще ничего не видел, будто его внезапно вытолкнули на сцену под яркие софиты. 

В общем-то, сравнение было не таким уж неверным. 

Стены просторной комнаты были увешаны фотографиями: сотни цветных картинок его жизни разного времени, начиная со школы и заканчивая… вчерашним сеансом марихуанотерапии в ванной. 

\- Отлично, просто отлично, - прошептал Маруи, не веря глазам.

По крайней мере, это не прощальный подарочек Джакала, он не попал в лапы конкурирующей банды. Это что-то поинтереснее. Тронутый сталкер, с которым Маруи сам разберется. 

Маруи зажмурился, борясь с приступом гнева, и отступил на несколько шагов, ругаясь сквозь зубы. 

Треснул кулаком по стене — удар пришелся на весьма откровенный снимок. Он всегда знал, что они с Джакалом смотрелись красиво вместе, и особенно красиво выглядели, когда трахались — его собственная коллекция секс-записей была намного больше коллекции Джиро. Маруи на это надеялся. 

Его словно замкнуло. Он долго рассматривал нерезкое, матовое изображение: росчерки татуировок на смуглой спине Джакала, напряженные плечи, свои бледные руки, обвитые вокруг влажно блестящей от пота шеи. 

Он хотел себе эту фотографию, но вместо нее резко отодрал от стены другую — из какого-то бара, кажется, с прошлогодней встречи команды, — и вышел из комнаты. 

— Еще шампанского? — спросил Джиро, едва Маруи вернулся в гостиную.

— Конечно, — улыбнулся тот и, пока Джиро возился с бокалами в баре, положил фотографию на середину столика.

Джиро заметил ее сразу, но, стоит отдать ему должное, не растерялся. Он устроился на диване рядом с Маруи, сделал глоток после мягкого «кампай» и только тогда сказал, как ни в чем ни бывало указывая на снимок:

— Ваш Юкимура с каждым годом все более стремный. Ему надо завязывать с этими диетами, выглядит как упоротая анорексичка. Даже наша принцесса Кейго сократила количество посещений спа-салона до двух раз в неделю.

Маруи не ответил. Раздражение вернулось с новой силой.

— Будешь курить? — поинтересовался Джиро. Маруи медленно кивнул.

— Мои любимые, — отметил он.

— Я знаю, — пожал плечами Джиро и подул на конец своей сигареты. Так всегда делал сам Маруи, не обращая внимания на то, как бесила эта привычка серьезных партнеров Джакала, задери их всех дикие обезьяны. 

Джиро неуловимо изменился: он все еще казался милым, но более спокойным, расслабленным, уверенным в себе. Соответствующим своему мерзко дорогому костюму и шикарной безликой квартире в центре города. 

— Ты же насквозь больной придурок, — сообщил Маруи, не надеясь, впрочем, на адекватный ответ. 

Джиро смущенно пожал плечами, будто этого было достаточно для объяснения того невероятного моря идиотизма, посреди которого они вдруг оказались. 

— Ждал меня? – продолжил Маруи. — Видел, что я нашел твою камеру и все равно устроил маскарад. Или ты думал, что мы правда случайно встретились спустя столько лет? 

Джиро тяжело вздохнул. Разговор явно его утомлял — сейчас он сильнее всего стал походить на ребенка, уставшего от нотаций родителя. 

Маруи с тревогой понял, что Джиро действительно мог считать, будто их встреча в торговом центре — счастливое стечение обстоятельств. Подобный отрыв от реальной жизни настораживал.

Первая мысль Маруи, когда он обнаружил миникамеру позади разбитого зеркала, была о Джакале. Или это было продолжением размышлений, которые и заставили его запустить стаканом в стену, - неважно, но Маруи почему-то решил, что Джакал перед отъездом велел установить камеру, чтобы следить за Маруи. Наблюдать. Присматривать. 

Потом Маруи все же совладал с эмоциями и на следующий день попросил ребят по старой памяти и старому статусу выяснить, куда идет сигнал. Сделали все быстро и тихо, но в отчете вместо какого-нибудь ублюдка из враждующей группировки Маруи обнаружил Джиро Акутагаву. Он с трудом вспомнил, кто это, и удивился еще больше – правда, и это был не предел, как показали последние минуты.

— А ты пришел ко мне, не зная, чего ждать? — спросил Джиро, и Маруи заметил то восхищенное выражение, с которым Джиро общался с ним в детстве.

— Мне нечего бояться. Если ты не в курсе, я близко общаюсь с некоторыми плохими парнями. 

— Я знаю, — ответил Джиро и повторил с усилием: — Я знаю.

Маруи дрогнул, по телу словно прошел ток. Он ведь правда знает, с ужасом и тоской понял Маруи. Джиро видел все собственными глазами, и никакое вранье, никакая хорошая мина при плохой игре на него не подействуют. Джиро в курсе, что у Маруи больше нет своих сил – и чужой, чтобы его защитить, тоже нет.

— Зачем ты следил за мной? 

— Это было так интересно! — выдохнул Джиро и не глядя отставил бокал на стол. — Я всегда восхищался твоей игрой.

Маруи усмехнулся.

Ну конечно.

Сначала они играли в теннис и были одной из самых необычных пар.

Потом они поиграли в старшую школу — теннис был забыт, как только Риккайдай проиграл национальные второй раз. Маруи стало неинтересно на втором месте, у Джакала начались какие-то взрослые проблемы, вылезли непонятные традиции, появились новые возможности. 

Маруи это нравилось, это было весело: Джакал не отпускал его от себя, водил ночами в закрытые для других школьников клубы, знакомил с друзьями, которые почти не говорили по-японски, а только приветливо сверкали белоснежными улыбками на темных лицах в сторону Маруи, горланили песни на своем языке. Это правда было здорово: прыгать на танцполе, целоваться в коридорах, трахаться в туалетах, засыпать вместе, добравшись до квартиры Джакала лишь под утро.

Маруи поиграл бы в эти игры подольше, но все вокруг взрослели, и Джакал начал заниматься какой-то херней, хотя они оба поступили в университет и пытались поддерживать видимость нормальной жизни. Под белой рубашкой университетской формы на спине Джакала расцветали татуировки, все больше и больше.

В общем-то, Маруи было наплевать. Он догадывался, что они что-то делают не так — возможно, слишком резко газанули на одном из поворотов, будто просто оставив на корте тех мальчиков, что готовы были отдать все ради честной победы. 

После университета стало проще: они перестали скрывать счастье, отношения, деньги, отсутствие планов на будущее — все, чего раньше почему-то стыдились. 

Было весело еще пару лет, а потом стало опасно, и Джакал тоже стал опасным — отвратительно серьезным, бескомпромиссным в некоторых вопросах. Повзрослевшим.

Игры закончились. Маруи это не понравилось. Ему стало скучно от серьезных разговоров, предупреждений, необходимости быть осторожнее, проще, тише, скромнее. Он тоже порой бывал бескомпромиссным. Наверное, Джиро все это видел, ему не надо было что-то объяснять. 

— Ты очень странный, — Маруи зашевелился, устраиваясь удобнее, и почувствовал, что ладонь Джиро легла на его талию. 

Он удивленно изогнул бровь. Похоже, тот решил возобновить отчаянный флирт, которому они предавались весь вечер. Это было даже смешно. 

— Джиро, ты…

— Вы были такие классные! — прервал его Джиро, глотая ртом воздух. — Как в манге! Якудза и его любовник! А все эти татуировки! Еще не зажил рисунок на правом плече, и я так боялся, что ты размажешь тушь, потому что сильно хватался за Джакала, вы только приехали из аэропорта, и смеялись, вспоминая тот карнавал, и…

Хорошо, ты не видел того, что было на самом карнавале, с тоской подумал Маруи. Джиро говорил и говорил, будто впав в религиозный экстаз, от его слов картинки мелькали перед глазами, воспоминания одно за другим — снова, по второму кругу, как будто без ебанутого фанатика Маруи никогда бы не переосмыслил свои поступки. Он ощутил усталость и апатию, закрыл глаза.

— Ты скучаешь? — спросил Джиро.

Маруи прочистил горло.

— Я скучаю по дорогим вещам, — ответил он, скривив рот, сморщив нос. Включил модус капризной суки — Джакал любил, когда Маруи вел себя так на людях, и ненавидел— когда с ним, потому что этой стратегии невозможно что-либо противопоставить. 

Он откинул голову на спинку дивана и без интереса наблюдал за Джиро. В детстве он бы еще лопнул пузырь жвачки.

— У меня много денег, — сказал вдруг Джиро задумчиво, словно для него самого это стало откровением.

— Молодец какой, — не сдержался Маруи и погладил Джиро по макушке. Тот напрягся на секунду, потом подставил голову под ласкающую ладонь — доверчиво, открыто. Маруи все еще злился, но и сочувствовал: Джиро потратил столько лет своей жизни на наблюдение за еще более жалким объектом, помнил некоторые события даже лучше, чем сам Маруи, хранил их, дорожил, гордился. 

Хоть кто-то же должен.

Мысль вырвалась, как Маруи не сопротивлялся, освободила дурацкие подробности последнего скандала. Маруи снова зажмурился.

— Иди сюда, — прошептал он, похлопав себя по коленям. 

В конце концов, Джиро симпатичный. И любит его — ну, интересуется. Уже немало. 

— Ты поцелуешь меня? — неверяще спросил Джиро прямо в губы, и его зрачки расширились до совсем уж опасного размера. 

— Без проблем, — ответил Маруи. 

Ему казалось, что Джиро был на грани обморока, но с одеждой он справился ловко, набросился на Маруи с таким энтузиазмом, что Маруи даже повеселел. Ладно, секс — это весело, его вечное кредо, классическая шутка первого Национального с Сейгаку. Правда, понимал ее только один человек — наверное, это была единственная шутка, которую Джакал понимал на японском.

Джиро чуть не визжал от восторга, хотя было видно, что ему больно, и некомфортно, и неприятно. Маруи самому было не так чтобы очень хорошо, но в итоге они оба все же кончили, а Джиро выглядел так, словно никогда раньше не получал подарков ни на один праздник, и вот сейчас — пожалуйста, все сразу.

— Останешься у меня? — спросил он, опять превращаясь в немного неуклюжего, но милого мальчика. 

— Почему нет? — улыбнулся Маруи и поцеловал его в шею.

Джиро довольно засопел и уснул.

Маруи вздохнул. 

В жизни, в отличие от манги, не в меру заботливому крутому герою требуется время, чтобы вылететь из своей сраной Бразилии и вернуться за истеричным тупым любовником, и Маруи был не против провести это время не в пустой квартире с разбитым зеркалом. Он надеялся, что, вопреки законам жанра, они обойдутся без убийства из ревности — все-таки Джиро был неплохим парнем.

Только больным на всю голову, но у каждого свои недостатки.


	5. Первое впечатление (Сейгаку, Хетей, Атобэ Кейго, Эчизен Рема)

\- Я просто передаю слова капитана, - картинка дернулась, словно от расплывающейся улыбки Гакуто. – Работа у нас такая, ты же понимаешь.   
Момоширо хохотнул, не глядя ввел стандартные команды, чтобы удержать пропадающий сигнал.   
\- Так вот, - Гакуто кашлянул, тщетно пытаясь придать лицу серьезное выражение. – Капитан Атобе сообщает капитану Тезуке о своем желании в ближайшее время пристыковаться. Занять на пару ночей шлюз. Заполнить грузовой отсек.   
Момо фыркнул. Голос Гакуто дрогнул, но тот продолжил. Вот что такое профессионал.  
\- Провести ремонтные работы. Смазать двигатель, - Гакуто не удержался и поиграл бровями. – Заполнить до отказа топливные баки, так сказать… Эй, вы меня слышите? - он нахмурился и сделал вид, что дует в несуществующий динамик, проверяя связь. – Какие-то помехи…  
\- Не обращай внимания, это Кайдо, - успокоил Момоширо и крутанулся в кресле.  
Кайдо, не отвлекаясь от штурвала, показал Момоширо средний палец. Кроме раздраженного шипения комментариев не последовало, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы полностью разрушить иллюзию, будто Кайдо не слышит переговоров.   
\- Короче, - продолжил Гакуто. – Дайте разрешение на стыковку.  
\- Запроси по форме, чувак, - ответил Момоширо. – По форме, чтобы мне пять раз туда-сюда не бегать.   
\- Видите ли, в чем проблема, - послышался другой голос, и на экране появился Ошитари, слегка долбанутый напарник Гакуто. Вот не везет им, нормальным мужикам, со вторыми пилотами. Момоширо покосился на Кайдо, будто тот мог прицепиться даже к мысленному определению «второго» пилота.   
– Мы не можем сделать запрос по форме, так как не знаем точные координаты. Могу сказать, что мы…  
\- В жопе, - мрачно перебил Гакуто.   
\- … в седьмом-девятом секторе, - закончил Ошитари.  
\- Так бы сразу, ну! – Момо подскочил, защелкал кнопками. – А я не пойму, почему никак не могу вас засечь. Думал, вы какую крутую защиту поставили, а вы просто облажааааались.   
Кайдо, не дожидаясь просьбы, перевел управление на себя, предоставляя Момоширо возможность заняться определением координат. Муторное дело, если не в автоматическом режиме, требует внимания и сосредоточенности.   
Хорошо, что можно не переживать за управление. Кайдо был отличным пилотом.   
И иногда мудаком, уточнил про себя Момо и снова бросил взгляд в его сторону.  
\- Доооооон! – победно воскликнул он через несколько минут. – Нашел! Не плачьте, сейчас мы вас подхватим.  
\- Вот уж спасибочки, - облегченно вздохнул Гакуто. Он умудрялся одновременно яросто долбить по клавишам, принимая запросы, и эмоционально рассказывать. – Третьи сутки мотаемся, как оливка в мартини, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Нарвались на каких-то отморозков, разворотили нам всю морду. И двигатель убили. Хорошо, что у нас их два, - поморщился он.  
Момоширо присвистнул. Серьезное дело, намного серьезнее, чем можно было бы подумать по первоначальной трескотне Гакуто. Краем глаза он заметил, что Кайдо связался с капитаном по внутренней связи. Закончив, повернулся к Момо и кивнул.  
\- Заберем вас через пятьдесят циклов, - Момо сверился с показаниями. - Принимай синхронизацию.   
\- Принял, - отозвался Ошитари. Система начала автоматическую подготовку к стыковке.   
Гакуто откинулся в кресле и немного расслабился.   
\- Что у вас? – спросил Момоширо.  
\- Ну, Хиеши не вылезает из машинного отделения. Мне кажется, он там сам этот проклятый двигатель крутит, ножками. Систему навигации тоже разнесли, поэтому капитан три дня в ручном режиме сканировал, пытался кого-нибудь найти. Вот вас нашел. Слушай, Момо, - Гакуто заерзал. – Вы не могли бы… ну… - он изобразил что-то неопределенное, - ну… как-то порадовать Атобе? Потому что, я повторюсь, мы побывали в такой жопе…  
Гакуто развел руки в стороны, демонстрируя масштаб для тех, кто не понял.   
\- … а Атобе еще и приболел.  
Момоширо закатил глаза. Вот правду говорят, к странностям чужих капитанов очень трудно привыкнуть.   
\- Может, я просто попрошу Инуи приготовить ему лекарство? – поинтересовался Момо.   
\- Я уверен, все не так плохо. Так что?  
\- Я передам капитану, - смирился Момо и потянулся к передатчику.  
Корабль слегка тряхнуло.   
Началась последняя фаза стыковки.  
\---  
\- А ты меня ждал, Тезука. Приятно. Как удачно я решил нанести визит.  
Атобе повел рукой, обводя широким жестом то, что еще несколько минут назад Момоширо считал кораблем. Теперь это было что-то, не поддающееся описанию. Лилового цвета. У него чуть глаза не закровоточили, когда он вышел для традиционного приветствия экипажей.   
Тезука был невозмутим, Атобе - явно доволен.   
Команды выстроились друг напротив друга и обменялись рукопожатиями. Хетейцы привычно блистали парадным обмундированием, но это, пожалуй, было единственным, чем они могли блистать в данный момент: Гакуто, Ошитари и Шишидо с Оотори выглядели очень усталыми, Хиеши едва держался на ногах. Атобе, как выразился Гакуто, «приболел» на два-три сломанных ребра и, возможно, сотрясение, так что Тезука быстро свернул официальную часть, чем вызвал неприкрытый восторг у Гакуто и сдержанную, но искреннюю благодарность у всех остальных. У выхода образовался небольшой затор, и Момоширо невольно услышал разговор оставшихся позади капитанов.  
\- Благодарю за любезное приглашение, Тезука. Думаю, мы сможем несколько дней порадовать тебя своим обществом…  
\- И это говорит человек, раздолбавший свой корабль в щепки.  
Момоширо обернулся.   
И Кайдо.   
И Ойши, на лице которого отразилось волнение.  
И Кикумару, на лице которого отразилось предвкушение хорошенького развлечения.  
Тезука молчал, даже не пытаясь вернуть к себе внимание.  
\- И кто ты? – светским тоном поинтересовался Атобе.  
\- А ты кто? – Рема поправил кепку.  
Ах да, вспомнил Момо.   
Атобе же еще не знаком с их новеньким.


	6. Закон компенсации (Акутсу Джин/Сенгоку Киесуми)

\- Трахаться круто, - говорит Сенгоку сосед по комнате в лагере.   
Лагерь по боксу ничем не отличается от лагеря по теннису, если только наполненностью комнат. Ямабуки обычно селились вместе, в огромной комнате с двухъярусными кроватями. Было тесно, но весело. Бокс – спорт индивидуальный, номера у них маленькие и ни о каких битвах подушками и вымазывании пастой по ночам мечтать не приходится. Сенгоку готов был провести не самую интересную неделю, но в первую же ночь сосед оказался в его постели, засунул руку ему в трусы, и Сенгоку подумал «а почему нет?». Все равно дрочить, так почему бы и не в приятной компании.   
\- Что ж ты такой пиздливый, - сказал он на пятый день, когда они лежали потные и липкие, но на самом деле он не был против болтовни соседа: во-первых, тот рассказывал пошлые, но интересные штуки, во-вторых, его апперкот был реально классным – их схватки на ринге всегда заканчивались для Сенгоку не так удачно, как в кровати. 

Потом о лагерных похождениях Сенгоку даже не вспоминает. Начинается новый теннисный сезон, и Акутсу возвращается в команду. Трахаться охуенно, думает Сенгоку, зависая на лавке в раздевалке, пока Акутсу молча одевается после душа.   
\- Чувак, ты горячий как ад, - говорит он, широко улыбаясь.   
На его комментарии даже Дан перестал обращать внимания, более того, перестал краснеть, видимо, решив, что летом Сенгоку много раз отправляли в нокаут ударом по голове. Сенгоку не спешит никого разуверять. Он поигрывал редко и никогда не пропускал серьезных ударов. Если ему и надо над чем-то поработать, так это над выносливостью. И терпением.  
Он дожидается Акутсу в арке между корпусами школы, набрасывается на него в перерыве между сигаретными затяжками. Обхватывает ладонями предплечья, врезается зубами в губы, проталкивает язык. Целует несколько секунд, потом начинает ржать, как гиена. Ему смешно, стремно, снова смешно. Выглядит наверняка, как пиздец, но Акутсу смотрит на него не со злостью, а с сочувствием.  
\- Ебнулся что ли? – говорит он и уходит.  
Сенгоку утирает растянутые в улыбке губы и направляется на очередное свидание. 

Он пишет Акутсу сообщения, которые сам считает грязными, пошлыми и неприличными – возбуждающими. Сенгоку не знает, доходят ли они и, если доходят, то кому. Хотя Дан вряд ли стал бы врать, у мелкого есть номера всех членов команды. Акутсу не отвечает, и это заставляет Сенгоку продолжать. Все это кажется ему шуткой с огромной долей правды, потому что он действительно представляет Акутсу, когда дрочит, и думает, что секс с ним ему бы понравился. Он вспоминает слова соседа про нежность суровых самцов. Это с одной стороны совершенно не вяжется с характером Акутсу, а с другой - кажется логичным. Закон компенсации, сохранения мачизма или энергии - любой другой закон, который должен работать.   
Он пишет про охрененные мускулы и офигенную задницу, скучая на алгебре.   
Обещает, что разрешит Акутсу курить в постели, – это приходит в голове после часа на ринге.  
Планирует послать Акутсу фотку из душа в следующий раз, пусть даже у того доисторический телефон. Сама идея веселит Сенгоку сверх меры. Он улыбается в кулак, представляя лицо Акутсу, если фото все же дойдет, и оборачиваетсяк девушке, чтобы сказать про глаза, похожие на два озера голубой, окей, коричневой воды. 

Акутсу работает охранником в зале игровых автоматов, который по ночам превращается в не особо легальное казино – собственно, его услуги требуются именно тогда.   
Днем посетителей практически нет, и Сенгоку без вопросов пропускают после того,как однажды Акутсу подтвердил, что «этот идиот» к нему.  
Сенгоку проходит в дальний загон, огороженный автоматами. Акутсу курит, закинув ноги на столик. Сенгоку бросает сумку на пол и встает под крутящийся вентилятор, раскинув руки. Акутсу оглядывает его и выходит, чтобы через пять минут вернуться с потрепанной картонной коробкой. Дернув Сенгоку за локоть, усаживает на стул и поднимает лицо за подбородок. Сенгоку фокусирует взгляд на горящем кончике сигареты, зажатой во рту, пока Акутсу поливает антисептиком длинную царапину на виске – так щедро, что жидкость стекает по уху, шее, за ворот футболки.   
\- Неудачная тренировка? – спрашивает Акутсу позже, снова устроившись на стуле.   
\- Мы деремся в перчатках, - отвечает Сенгоку, усаживается ему на колени, цепляется пальцами за шею. - Это не с тренировки.  
Акутсу кивает. Он не трогает Сенгоку, сидит, закинув руки за голову, но разводит ноги чуть шире. Сенгоку облизывает губы, придвигается ближе.   
\- Жарко у вас, - говорит он, чувствуя бедром нехилый такой стояк. – И накурено, жесть. 

\- Блин, - только и говорит Сенгоку в следующий раз, когда у него действительно неудачный день. – Блин.  
У Акутсу он тоже неудачный, он выглядит злым и раздраженным, на столе перед ним - стакан с какой-то мутной, остро пахнущей херней.   
Сенгоку пинает ногой игровой автомат, с опущенной головой шагая туда-сюда между рядами. Сегодня ему не до маленькой игры в соблазнение, костяшки пальцев болят и чешутся, он снова и снова прокручивает в голове поединок и думает, что смог бы выиграть, надо было спокойнее играть в первом раунде, и тогда бы…  
\- Да бля, - рычит он, уже не сдерживаясь. – Какого хрена!   
Акутсу поднимается, проходит мимо него, задевая плечом, осматривает помещение. Никого нет, Сенгоку это давно заметил, поэтому и позволяет себе беситься громко. Проигрывать ему не нравится. Он отвык проигрывать.   
Когда Акутсу идет обратно, Сенгоку хватает его за локоть. Он не знает, что хочет сделать, чтобы вернуть себе душевное равновесие: попросить о теннисном матче или боксерском спарринге, но заканчивается все поцелуем. Сенгоку больше несмешно, ведь Акутсу в первый раз отвечает, хватает за волосы на затылке и вжимает в свой рот.   
\- Ты меня достал, Киесуми, - рычит Акутсу позже и отталкивает от себя, но Сенгоку крепко держится за ткань футболки. Целоваться ему нравится.  
Акутсу переводит взгляд с зажатого кулака на лицо Сенгоку. Тот улыбается. Дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки, так что можно рассчитывать на приятный вечерок с рукой в чужих трусах.   
\- Задний карман, - говорит Акутсу, и Сенгоку на автомате засовывает пальцы в чужой карман и достает презерватив.   
\- Воу, - говорит он, поднимая брови. – Классно, чувак, но ты меня неправильно понял.   
В следующую секунду он уже вжат лицом к табло игрового автомата, а Акутсу резко стягивает с него шорты. В грудь врезается острый край, и давление только усиливается, когда Акутсу наваливается на него сверху, обхватывает ладонью член.   
Сенгоку шипит, потому что тот совершенно не собирается быть нежным. Какой отстойный день, думает Сенгоку.   
\- Джин, серьезно, притормози, - устало бросает он, пытаясь развернуться. Акутсу прикладывает его лбом об игровой автомат еще раз. Сенгоку готовится к удару, но Акутсу перехватывает руки сзади и зажимает между их телами.  
\- Я неправильно тебя понял, Киесуми, - тихо говорит Джин, голос его дрожит от злости.  
Сенгоку чувствует горячий твердый член возле задницы и напрягается, не переставая вырываться. Акутсу несколько раз пытается войти, но у него ничего не получается, и Сенгоку думает, что скоро наступит момент, когда он сможет освободиться и набить Джину морду. И потом они посмотрят, что делать дальше.  
Акутсу кусает его в шею – не больно, а да, нежно, как Сенгоку и ожидал когда-то. Ну и дрочку сложно игнорировать, в конце концов это его член, а это пальцы Акутсу на его члене, двигаются медленно и приятно, сжимают и гладят.  
Сенгоку шипит, когда Акутсу неожиданно входит, на этот раз получается, потому что Сенгоку слишком занят прекрасными ощущениями надвигающегося оргазма, чтобы сопротивляться. Он глотает воздух ртом, вдавливаясь лбом в нагревшееся табло, пытается выровнять дыхание и привыкнуть к тянущей боли.   
Через некоторое время становится нормально. Не приятно, не хорошо, но нормально. Акутсу тяжело дышит в ухо, стискивает бедро, все еще удерживая вывернутые руки, убыстряет темп. Трахаться совсем не круто, думает Сенгоку, смаргивая заливающий глаза пот. Может, дело в том, что они в раздолбанном зале игровых автоматов, один из которых скоро перережет его попополам, а Акутсу ведет себя как безумное животное.   
Акутсу рычит, хватает Сенгоку и тянет на себя, вжимается в него всем телом.   
Кончает. У Сенгоку подкашиваются колени, и он шарит освободившимися руками по автомату, цепляется за что попало, чтобы не упасть, случайно дергает рычаг. Картинки бегут перед глазами и складываются в ряд из вишенок. Слышит звон монеток.   
\- Лаки, блядь, - зло бросает Сенгоку, пытаясь подняться на ноги.   
Он натягивает белье и шорты, несколько раз выдыхает и поворачивается к Акутсу. Тот уже курит.   
\- Что-то не работает херня с компенсацией в плане секса. Должно быть, ты чертовски хорошо вяжешь.


	7. Совершенно летние (Амано Давиде/Куробане Харуказу)

Давиде называет это сверхлето.   
"Самые летние, супер летние, очень летние, совершенно летние", - бормочет он, привычно прыскает от смеха, привычно терпит пинок, хотя Бане согласен.   
Дело не в погоде, не в отсутствии занятий, а в легкости, радости, вседозволенности, которая свалилась на них непонятно откуда.   
Каждый день похож на предыдущий, но это настолько хорошие дни, что Бане не в обиде.   
Может, Давиде заряжается от солнца, как аккумулятор от сети, но он почти не спит. Утром, рассеянно дожевывая оставленный матерью завтрак, Бане залезает в Интернет и находит следы ночных похождений Давиде: тупые записи в блоге в два ночи, фотографии с мобильного очередного несъедобного шедевра - в четыре, чат под новой аватаркой одноклассницы - около шести. В десять Давиде обычно звонит сам.  
Они проводят дни вместе с командой, потом разбредаются в разные стороны застывшего в жаре города, иногда спасаются в прохладных залах кинотеатров и торговых центров с настольным футболом или боулингом.   
Чаще всего они вдвоем пропадают на реке - кажется, отсыпается Давиде там, бесстрашно подставляет лучам грудь, ноги, лицо, не опасаясь обгореть или перегреться. Домой возвращаются на велосипедах, и, когда они вваливаются в тихую, пустую квартиру Бане, волосы Дабиде еще мокрые и кончиками липнут к шее.   
Под внимательным взглядом Куробане загружает комок одежды в стиральную машину, проверяет звонки, инспектирует холодильник и возвращается в гостиную с двумя бутылками ледяной колы.   
Давиде, видимо, тоже времени зря не терял. Он ждет, развалившись на диване, опираясь ногой о низкий кофейный столик. Трогательно цепляясь пальцами за край, ведет коленом в сторону, не стесняясь того, что уже возбужден.  
\- У тебя красивая мама, - начинает он, указывая на рамку с фотографией. - Я мог бы быть твоим новым отчимом.   
\- Ты думал о моей маме? - Бане угрожающе надвигается с желанием вылить пол-литра холодной колы на шорты Давиде, если тот признается.  
\- Нет. О тебе, - Давиде ухмыляется и принимает протянутую бутылку. - Мне просто нравятся члены твоей семьи, но твой - больше всего.   
Бане так кашляет, что питье идет в нос и пенится под ноздрями.   
\- Заткнись, - шипит он, заливаясь краской.   
Давиде словно сохраняет тепло, чтобы потом отдать его через поцелуй, через прикосновение. Бане ровно сидит рядом на диване, неловко изогнув шею, повернувшись так, чтобы дотянуться до губ Давиде. Тот улыбается, устроив голову на спинку дивана. Бане чувствует, что тысячи идиотских шуток готовы сорваться с его языка, но Давиде начинает, только захватив Бане в объятие.   
Кто-то считает Давиде глупым, но в плане отношений умный не сделал бы лучше. В первый раз, когда они оказались в довольно некомфортной ситуации: чужая рука в трусах, ниточка слюны, зависшая между горячими, покрасневшими губами - Давиде нашел отличный выход из положения.   
\- Мальчик, девочка - какая в жопу разница?  
Тогда Бане испугался, что снес Давиде полголовы ударом, но несмотря на невероятную пошлость и глупость шутки, она его немного успокоила. Давиде примерно представлял, как действовать. Это обнадеживало.   
Давиде уже был с девушкой: они никогда не говорили об этом, но Бане догадался, но с трудом мог представить, что могло привлекать девушек в Давиде. Его вот ничего не привлекало, но кто-то же должен был следить за тем, чтоб Давиде не сделал какую-нибудь глупость. Не очень-то походило на романтику. Правда, Бане не был уверен, что ему нужна романтика. Давиде вообще не считал их отношения чем-то серьезным, даже когда дело доходило до секса. Особенно, когда дело доходило до секса.  
\- Чем дальше в лес, тем ближе вылез, - Давиде устраивает Бане на своих коленках, пальцы забираются под резинку шорт.   
\- О, пришла твоя живность! - Бане краем глаза замечает запрыгнувшую на соседнее кресло кошку. - Иди сюда. Семпай, ты можешь погладить киску, а я в это время буду трогать... - Бане успевает заткнуть Давиде рот кулаком, через секунду - поцелуем. Он не может представить на месте Давиде никого другого - только потому, что никого другого он не хотел заставить замолчать так сильно, что готов действовать любыми методами.   
\- Просто заткнись, - советует Бане, укладываясь на спину, послушно закидывая ноги на плечи Давиде.   
\- Не могу, пока у меня свободен рот. Ты один с этим справишься, - Давиде шевелит бровями. Бане закатывает глаза, удивляясь, как за годы общения умудрился сохранить их на нужном месте. Но с шуточками лучше: Давиде не теряется, не стесняется, ведет себя как обычно, так что Бане может зажмуриться, прикрываясь раздражением, и не выдать, как ему нравится то, чем они занимаются.   
Ладно, ладно. Если бы вдруг существовал список положительных качеств Амане Хикару, Куробане Харуказе мог бы добавить несколько пунктов.  
Давиде уверен в себе, даже если эта уверенность не всегда кажется обоснованной, полное отсутствие сомнений... успокаивает.   
Давиде по-дурацки нежный: резкие движения, громкие смешки - но внимательность к каждому звуку от Бане, каждому вдоху.   
Он открытый и доверчивый, отвечает на любую ласку и принимает ее с благодарностью, как принимает от Бане все пинки, и тычки, и грубые слова.  
А еще, когда он лежит рядом с Давиде - они оба потные и горячие после оргазма, вместе смотрят на взлетающую и опускающуюся занавеску, словно это самое интересное в их безумной жизни - Бане уверен, что лето не кончится никогда.


	8. Вечер встреч (Акутагава Джиро/Хиеши Вакаши)

\- Будешь что-нибудь? – опомнился Джиро. Выпалил вопрос, как только тот пришел ему в голову, так и застыл, согнувшись, со спущенными штанами на уровне колен.  
\- Нет, спасибо, - ответил Хиеши, стараясь не закатывать глаза и не вздыхать. Он расстегнул ремешок часов, обвел взглядом окрестности, пытаясь найти место, куда бы их положить. Хаотично разбросанными вещами был покрыт даже пол.   
\- Здорово. Все равно у меня ничего нет. Вечеринки у Атобе всегда очень кстати, - Джиро кивнул. Его волосы все так же торчали во все стороны, но теперь – Хиеши не мог не заметить – это было результатом труда опытного и наверняка дорогого стилиста.  
\- Офигеть, я вообще не ожидал тебя встретить, - продолжил лепетать Джиро. Он уже снял носки, затем спихнул с кровати комок одежды. – Ты очень сильно изменился!  
«Спасибо щедрости Атобе и его вкусу в области спиртных напитков», - мрачно подумал Хиеши. Он винил алкоголь. Все же ситуация, когда он стоит голым посреди чужой квартиры спустя несколько часов после встречи, не была привычной.   
Подобное случалось пару раз, но вообще нет. Нет. Это не в его стиле.   
Тем не менее, он уже был у Джиро. И Джиро уже отсосал ему в одном из сортиров, то есть, конечно, мраморных кабинетов, в доме Атобе.   
\- Вообще-то, мы с тобой мало общались в школе. Я помню только, что ты постоянно спал. Везде. Со всеми спал.   
Хиеши предпочел вернуться к разговорам о волшебной поре их юности, в которой не надо было думать, как бы наконец добраться до чужой задницы.   
\- Да, было такое, - Джиро улыбнулся широко, открыто, как в детстве.   
\- С тех пор ничего не изменилось, да?   
Джиро ухмыльнулся, и Хиеши снова подумал, как мало он знал о людях, с которыми провел вместе столько времени.  
Целовался Джиро отлично. Да и кровать у него была неплохая, хотя что-то впилось в посницу, когда Джиро опрокинул Хиеши на спину. Джиро не стал медлить и обхватил их члены ладонью. Хиеши взвыл. Джиро до сих пор был слишком милым, и это вызывало подозрения. К тому моменту, как он дернул Хиеши на себя и заставил встать на колени, Хиеши начал догадываться, к чему идет дело.   
\- Вау, вау, вау, КРУТОООООО! Хиеши, ты разрешишь мне быть сверху! – заорал Джиро сзади прямо на ухо. Самое страшное, что вполне искренне. – Хиеши, ты такой классный!  
\- Заткнись уже, - буркнул Хиеши, прогибаясь в пояснице. Мне интересно, - тяжело выдыхая, продолжил он, - в школе ты вообще замечал хоть что-то, что творилось вокруг?  
\- Я все замечал, - шепнул Джиро странно, Хиеши даже стало неловко, хоть он точно знал, что в детстве не совершал ничего, за что стоило краснеть. Но кто-то значит совершал. Это заводило. Он уткнулся лбом в сгиб локтя, вытянул руки вперед под подушку. Пальцы нащупали то, что никак не должно было быть в кровати, особенно если Джиро вроде как давно перестал играть в теннис. Хиеши повернул голову, насколько позволял навалившийся сверху Джиро (пока не уснувший, что уже было неплохо).   
\- Зачем тебе мячик с автографом Атобе в кровати? – поинтересовался Хиеши.   
\- Ну, вам же надо что-то грызть, - ответил Джиро и без предупреждения вошел. Хиеши заорал и, следуя совету, вонзил зубы в мячик.  
Нет, с их клубом действительно что-то было не так.   
Вряд вечера встреч в Риккайдае тоже всегда заканчивались именно так.


	9. Борьба, страдание и боль (Читосе Сенри/Ошитари Кенья)

Кенья не считает, что ему повезло.   
Каждый его день наполнен борьбой, страданием и болью.   
Каждый день после того, как они с Читосе начали заниматься сексом.  
У Читосе отличная фигура, свободные нравы и отдельная квартира, в которую Кенья может завалиться в любое время. Читосе любит слушать странную музыку и жечь благовония, что сразу настраивает на особый лад.   
А еще Читосе практикует тантрический секс, и это доставляет звезде скорости Нанивы множество проблем.  
\- Подожди, - шепчет Читосе, когда Кенья облизывает губы и тянется за поцелуем.   
Они лежат лицом друг к другу, прямо на полу, в свалке маленьких пестрых подушек и пуфиков. Лежат уже очень долго, по представлениям Кеньи, а Читосе только легко оглаживает его плечи, шею, лицо, иногда дотрагивается губами до кожи. Кеньи хотелось бы сказать, что это все глупо и бесполезно, но внутри разливается тепло. Мышцы расслаблены, но одновременно все словно дрожит от предвкушения.   
Кенья закусывает губу, но Читосе, несмотря на закрытые глаза, замечает.   
\- Прекрати сдерживаться. Ничего не стесняйся. В этом и смысл, - говорит он и прикасается к животу. Кенья позволяет звуку вырваться сквозь сжатые зубы – и его больше не остановить, он стонет, хотя прикосновения Читосе больше успокаивающие, чем стимулирующие. Но когда тебе пятнадцать, а рядом человек, который давно тебе нравится, даже удар в челюсть может стать эротической лаской.   
Кенья пытается закинуть ногу на бедро Читосе, но Читосе мягко удерживает его на месте. Борьба, страдание и боль, думает Кенья. Горели бы огнем и Предел Сверкающего разума, и космическая энергия, и музыка высших сфер – Кенья первый в Осаке по скорости, а это что-то говорит о его предпочтениях.   
\- Молодец, - выдыхает Читосе. – В следующий раз попробуем бесконтактные упражнения.  
Перед глазами Кеньи – кровавая пелена, а в следующий момент он обнаруживает себя верхом на Читосе, прижимается грудью так сильно, что чувствует, как бьется сердце – слишком часто и сильно для человека, контролирующего свое желание. Читосе не выглядит рассерженным, он улыбается и подставляет шею губам Кеньи.   
Что-то в этом есть, соглашается Кенья и медленно двигается, наслаждаясь тяжелым дыханием Читосе. Действительно, чем дольше ждешь, тем острее удовольствие.


	10. Для чистоты эксперимента (Инуи Садахару/Янаги Ренджи)

\- Итак. Что на тебя надето?  
\- Садахару. Не ожидал от тебя меньшего.  
\- Никогда не знаешь, какие данные могут оказаться полезными.  
\- Согласен. Хорошо. На мне трусы, футболка и пижамные штаны. Понимая специфический характер нашего исследования, я сказал маме, что отправляюсь спать. Надеюсь, нас не побеспокоят.   
\- Умно. А носки?  
\- Точно. И носки.   
\- А я в шортах.  
\- Понятно. Думаешь... стоит приступить?  
\- Почему нет?   
\- Действительно.  
\- Я могу начать, наверное. Профессор?  
\- Без проблем.  
\- По моим расчетам... Самым приблизительным. Не то чтобы я потратил много времени на них. По моим расчетам, тебе нужно около 23 минут, чтобы кончить.  
\- Обоснуй.   
\- Мои исследования основываются лишь на следующих данных: когда ты начал мастурбировать, сколько раз в неделю ты этим занимаешься, а также на наблюдениях за твоими подачами, а следовательно – за состоянием запястья.  
\- ...  
\- Ренджи?  
\- Просто прикидываю. Это имеет смысл, но ты же понимаешь, что конечная формула намного сложнее и зависит от большего числа показателей.   
\- Именно поэтому мы и ведем этот разговор.   
\- Ты не учитываешь, например, визуальную поддержку.  
\- Визуальную поддержку?  
\- Естественно.   
\- Видео, журналы, матчасть?  
\- Скорее, личная коллекция из головы.  
\- О. Это уже сложнее. И интереснее.   
\- Потом. Как бы это выразить по-научному. Важно количество участников процесса.  
\- Ты имеешь в виду...  
\- Выборка.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что...  
\- Я...   
\- То есть если бы ты был не один...  
\- Да!   
\- И ты... уже пробовал?  
\- Пока нет.   
\- Хорошо. Давай смоделируем. Допустим, для чистоты эксперимента, только ты и я, никаких случайных участников. В одной комнате. Без телефона. То есть с телефоном. Но говорим без него.   
\- Да. Просто обмениваемся впечатлениями. В этом плане говорим?  
\- Конечно. Что же еще?   
\- Да.  
\- Да.   
\- Итак, Доктор. Ты у меня дома. Ты ведь не против заняться этим у меня?  
\- Нет. В смысле я не был бы против. В смысле я не против сейчас представить, что мы будем вместе мастурбировать в воображаемой комнате. Она может быть твоей.   
\- Отлично. Я обхватываю рукой...  
\- Стой. Ты не снимешь пижамные штаны?  
\- Э. Точно. Но нет, я бы не стал снимать пижамные штаны.   
\- Почему? Я хочу, чтобы ты снял.  
\- ...  
\- Потому что я сниму шорты.   
\- Ладно. Я сниму штаны.   
\- Хорошо.   
\- Теперь можно, наверное, начинать. Итак, я в трусах. На кровати. Опускаю ладонь на... Да, присутствие другого человека сильно влияет на показатели. От того, что ты наблюдаешь, я возбудился бы намного быстрее.  
\- Я не смотрю!  
\- Садахару, конечно, ты смотришь! Я, кстати, тоже.  
\- Да?  
\- Да.   
\- Кхм. Что ж, это ради науки. И... Тебе нравится смотреть на меня?  
\- Вполне. Очень волнительно. Новый опыт.  
\- Ты бы стал заниматься этим с кем-нибудь из команды?  
\- Вряд ли. У нас нет исследователей твоего уровня.   
\- Мы отвлеклись.  
\- ... и это хорошо. Иначе наш опыт мог бы уже закончиться. Садахару? Ты еще тут?  
\- Да. Я... я записываю данные.   
\- Я так и подумал. Продолжим? Представим, что мы уже начали. Как думаешь, сколько мы продержались?  
\- Минут десять?   
\- Наверное. Может, усложним задачу?  
\- Я всегда за, ты же знаешь, Ренджи. Твои предложения?  
\- Ну. Я мог бы тебя поцеловать.  
\- ...  
\- Садахару?  
\- Извини. Трубка выскользнула. Ты хочешь, чтобы во время нашего воображаемого опыта ты меня поцеловал?  
\- Да.  
\- Хорошо. Это многое меняет.  
\- Я бы поцеловал тебя прямо в губы. Для этого пришлось бы придвинуться ближе. Положить ладонь тебе на затылок. Притянуть к себе. Мы бы соприкасались коленками. Мне бы мешали твои очки, но я бы не останавливался.   
\- Ренджи... Думаю, ради адекватности результатов я бы ответил на твой поцелуй. И раз уж мы нарушили начальные условия и дотронулись друг до друга, то кажется вполне логичным, если я проведу эксперимент... своими руками.   
\- Своими руками?   
\- Да.  
\- Что ж. Это правильно. Я тоже не могу пустить все на самотек.   
\- Я думаю, если бы ты засунул руку мне под футболку, я бы кончил намного быстрее.  
\- Вот как? Понятно. Я бы несомненно сделал это. Ведь ты сделал бы то же самое?  
\- Конечно, Профессор.  
\- И мы бы не переставили целоваться...  
\- ...и ласкать друг друга...  
\- ...ускоряя темп...  
\- ...пока бы не кончили...  
\- Да.  
\- Да.  
\- И это заняло бы минут...  
\- ...двадцать. Пятнадцать.   
\- Садахару. Честно говоря. Я не считаю наши данные верными.  
\- Хм.  
\- Я думаю, я бы кончил уже в тот момент, когда ты оказался бы в моей комнате в одних шортах.  
\- Ренджи. Я пока не знаю, что делать с этими данными. Но на 95% уверен, что хотел бы попробовать.  
\- Тяга к новым знаниям.  
\- Исследовательский интерес.  
\- Сбор информации.  
\- Завтра?  
\- Отлично.


	11. Окинавское солнце (Ките Эйширо/Кай Юджиро)

Ткань скрипит на зубах, это такое противное ощущение, что Кая передергивает. Он еще раз дергается в знак протеста, пытается кричать, но получается лишь жалкое мычание.  
Кай сжимает коленки в надежде прикрыться, свернуться в клубок, защититься, как можно меньше подставить под взгляд Ките. Молчание невыносимо. Из-за повязки Кай не видит капитана, но чувствует его присутствие каждой клеточкой влажной от пота кожи: Ките невозможно не заметить, или с кем-либо перепутать – и отказать ему тоже сложно.   
Ките проводит ладонью сзади по шее Кая: приподнимает длинные волосы, и это приносит крошечное облегчение, когда струя воздуха от жужжащего рядом вентилятора на секунду разгоняет жару.   
Кай не слышит, как Ките двигается, не может уследить за перемещениями. Это намного сильнее пугает в закрытой комнате, чем на корте. Ките может сделать с ним все, что захочет. Всегда делал.  
Кай ничего не видит, но Ките не держит его в неведении. Он произносит вслух все, что хочет от Кая. Узел только натирает запястья при попытках Кая освободиться.   
\- Через два часа у нас встреча с командой на пляже, - произносит Ките. – Можем успеть. А можем не успеть. Но мы будем трахаться, пока у тебя мозги не взорвутся, - обещает он спокойным, ровным голосом и тут же продолжает. – Окинавское солнце жестоко, правда, Кай?  
Проходит несколько секунд, и сладкий, тяжелый запах наполняет комнату: кокос и ваниль – знакомое сочетание, от которого у Кая мурашки бегут, несмотря на жару. Он слышит какие-то мокрые звуки, и перед его внутренним взором появляются картинки того, как Ките размазывает крем по гладким плечам, накачанному прессу и узким бедрам. Даже когда они встретились впервые, в тринадцать или четырнадцать, Ките уже тогда следил за собой – и Каю это не казалось смешным. У Ките никогда не было обгорелого носа или плеч, он не скрывает, что очень любит себя, свое тело. Кай тоже любит, или, по крайней мере, любил.   
Ките развязывает узел и освобождает Кая от кляпа. Кай жадно облизывает пересохшие, горящие губы.  
\- Кай, - обращается к нему Ките. – Давай, возьми в рот.  
Кай не распознает никаких вопросительных ноток. Он сжимает зубы, ожидая удара, но Ките не прикасается к нему и ничего не говорит. Он молчит, Кай слышит его дыхание, и с каждой секундой паника внутри Кая растет. Он приоткрывает рот.   
Ките обхватывает его голову с двух сторон, не дает отстраниться, когда Кай начинает кашлять и давиться. Ему неудобно, неясные всплески света и связанные руки лишает последней уверенности, он никак не может привыкнуть к темпу Ките. Просто открывает рот и старается дышать носом. Попытка принять участие в процессе заканчивается тем, что он случайно задевает зубами головку. Ките шипит и резко оттягивает Кая за волосы назад.   
\- Еще разок.  
На этот раз Кай принимается за дело честно, проводит языком по всей длине члена. Безумно хочется дотронуться до своего, но он не смеет попросить Ките, а развязать веревки не получается. Каю нравится ощущение нежной кожи на языке и вообще, он готов признать, что ему это всегда нравилось – особенно с Ките.   
\- Достаточно, - говорит Ките. - Оближи.   
Кай с сожалением облизывает подставленные пальцы – во рту остается противный вкус крема. Кай снова кашляет, но Ките больше не заставляет его брать пальцы в рот.   
\- Сейчас я развяжу тебе руки, чтобы ты мог опираться. Но если ты решишь сделать что-то еще… - шепчет он на ухо, рывком ставя дрожащего Кая на колени.   
Он послушно опирается на локти, аккуратно растирает затекшие руки.   
Ките не медлит и вставляет пальцы, не останавливается, когда Кай скулит и отодвигается. Нажимает, заставляя прогнуться в позвоночнике, гладит изнутри, Кай не может больше терпеть, тянется, чтобы стянуть повязку.   
В следующую секунду Ките наваливается на него, прижимает за запястья к кровати и медленно, медленно входит, сводит Кая с ума своей неторопливостью, выдержкой, нескрываемым превосходством.   
\- Ты же знаешь, что будет, если меня не слушаться.  
\- Да, да, да, - кричит Кай в подушку. Он знает, что Ките хороший актер и никогда не выйдет из роли, если Кай сам просит быть с ним грубее. Ничто так не заводит Кая, как жесткость капитана, опасность, исходящую от него, его беспринципность, когда дело касается победы. Кай вскрикивает, почувствовав ладонь на члене, дергается вперед и сразу же назад, насаживается на Ките, и никакие легкие поцелуи: по спине, плечам, между лопатками – не могут его утихомирить. Он двигается, пока не кончает, оргазм отнимает у него последние силы, он словно желе растекается по кровати. Ките удерживает его за бедра и рывками входит еще несколько раз, прежде чем кончить тоже.  
Ките валится рядом, стягивает с Кая повязку, целует в закрытые веки, покрасневшие губы. Кай знает, что они снова опоздают на встречу, но это его не волнует.


	12. светлые мальчики (с перьями на головах)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на кинк-фест по заявке: "Чотаро/Шишидо. Первый раз. Шишидо будет сверху. А потом не будет".

Шишидо растянулся на полу, заложив руки за голову. Июльская жара выпила все силы, и теперь он мог только лежать, лениво рассматривая Оотори. Тот покопался немного в компьютере и поднялся, заслоняя собой бьющее в глаза солнце. Яркий свет не позволял разглядеть лицо – сплошное золотое пятно в ореоле светлых волос.  
– Хотите посмотреть что-нибудь, Шишидо-сан? – спросил он.   
Шишидо усмехнулся. На утренней тренировке Гакуто оттащил его в сторону и пригрозил убить обоих, если они не «ну, давайте уже, а то скоро даже Атобэ догадается, что корт искрит не от его неописуемой красоты». Пицца, просмотр фильма на диване, а потом, по словам Гакуто, «все само собой пойдет». Правда, вспомнив, что любимый фильм Шишидо – это «Звездные войны», а Оотори - «Властелин колец», он сдался и признал, что с такими вкусами они умрут девственниками. Тогда Шишидо умирал от злости и стыда, но сейчас разговор казался забавным. Вообще-то, они с Оотори уже смотрели вместе и «Звездные войны», и «Властелина колец», и миллиард других фильмов. Они вообще много чего делали вместе, но о некоторых вещах Шишидо лишь мечтал.   
Оотори ждал ответа, перекатываясь с пяток на носки. Зацепившись взглядом за острые коленки, Шишидо сказал прежде, чем подумал:  
– Не могу больше, Чотаро.   
Прозвучало тупо и коряво, но Оотори не стал смеяться. Он улыбнулся – эту улыбку Шишидо узнал бы где угодно, что ему какое-то солнце, от этой улыбки сердце сначала замирало, а потом устраивало бешеную гонку. Он завороженно следил, как Оотори подходит к кровати, по пути скидывая футболку: сверкнули лопатки на светлой спине, изогнулась линия позвоночника. Опомнившись, Шишидо первым делом потянулся к давно снятой кепке, чертыхнувшись, схватился за ворот футболки. Чуть склонив голову набок, Оотори наблюдал. Обычно его взгляд успокаивал, но сейчас превращал уютное спокойствие внутри в жар.   
И сломанный кондиционер был совершенно не при чем, в этом Шишидо был уверен.  
Он заметил под ключицей Оотори пятнышко синяка - след, оставленный еще вчера – и за пару секунд добрался до него, уперся ладонями в раздвинутые колени и прижался губами к отметине. В груди Оотори будто заработал мощный мотор, а у Шишидо руки начали трястись от такой реакции на его прикосновения. Он шумно выдохнул и за шею притянул Оотори к себе, кончики светлых волос защекотали пальцы.   
Голова тут же закружилась, хотя можно было бы и привыкнуть: в последнее время они целовались много и часто, набрасываясь друг на друга в самое неподходящее время в неподходящих местах. Еще недавно Шишидо не представлял, что полюбит все это: комок в горле, ощущение чужого языка во рту, слюни, стоны, потные ладони, сжимающие плечи, стук крови в ушах. Земля уходила из-под ног, немного подташнивало, а ноги превратились в желе, но как же это было хорошо, как же это было приятно.   
\- Черт, - задыхаясь, пробормотал Шишидо, оглаживая напряженный живот Оотори и одновременно пытаясь расстегнуть свои джинсы. Он на секунду отстранился, чтобы успокоиться, но стало только хуже, едва он увидел Оотори: зажмуренные глаза, приоткрытый рот, блестящие покрасневшие губы, капелька пота, ползущая по шее.  
Все же стоит избавиться от штанов. И побыстрее.   
Шишидо занялся молнией, но не смог заставить себя убрать другую руку с колена Оотори, словно боялся, что тот вздумает убежать. Край шорт проходил ровно по середине ладони, и там, где кожа соприкасалась с кожей, скапливался пот. Ругаясь и шипя сквозь стиснутые зубы, Шишидо наконец скинул штаны и рванул вниз чужие шорты. Выпутываясь, Оотори дернул длинными, как у жеребенка, ногами, потянув на себя, опрокинул на кровать. Шишидо вжался сильнее, наваливаясь всем весом, чуть толкнулся и едва не заорал, почувствовав прикосновение к члену. В трусах уже было жарко и влажно, но он приказал себе терпеть.   
Он хотел Оотори, Оотори хотел его.   
Закусив губу, Шишидо замер, удерживая себя на вытянутых руках. Ему казалось, что исчезли все звуки, осталось только его тяжелое дыхание. Вдох, выдох, сосредоточиться на цели, вдох, выдох, он же сам учил Оотори контролю, вдох, выдох, забыть на мгновение о теплой ладони, обхватившей член. Возбуждение не отступало, но Шишидо немного успокоился.   
И тут Оотори вскинул бедра и скрестил ноги за спиной. Шишидо завыл и рухнул ему на грудь.   
К чему он там собирался привыкнуть?   
Наслаждение накатывало волнами, и океан в голове Шишидо шептал: сейчас, ты не удержишь равновесие, сейчас, падай, сейчас, не цепляйся, не зарывайся ногами в песок, сейчас, я хочу играть с тобой сейчас, сейчас, сейчас. Волны подталкивали в спину, и он двигался в такт навстречу Оотори. Океан снова победил, и когда последняя бешеная волна, смывая все мысли, с шипеньем растеклась по песку белой пеной, Шишидо кончил, впиваясь в подставленную шею.  
Не прекращая целоваться, они перевернулись набок. Оотори закинул ногу Шишидо на бедро, но немного отстранился, не позволяя дотронуться до члена, хотя сам продолжил успокаивающе гладить Шишидо по спине и плечам. Вязкая дрема после оргазма навалилась неподъемным грузом, и очнулся Шишидо, лишь почувствовав дыхание на животе - Оотори нырнул языком в выемку пупка.   
Если бы Шишидо не кончил пять минут назад, он бы точно взорвался сейчас.   
На глаза навернулись злые слезы.   
Да какого черта.   
Какого черта Оотори такой хороший. Какого черта все так…  
Шишидо боятся. Медлил. Сдерживался. Напрягался. Но Оотори всегда знал, как заставить Шишидо расслабиться, с ним все получалось естественно и просто.   
И очень быстро.   
Закончив вылизывать торс Шишидо, Оотори приподнялся и лег так, что они оказались лицом к лицу. Он обхватил шею Шишидо ладонью и смотрел очень внимательно, словно ожидая ответа, но Шишидо не успел узнать, в чем состоит вопрос: другая рука скользнула между бедрами и чуть надавила.   
От неожиданности дернувшись назад, Шишидо чуть не свалился с кровати. Развернулась под ребрами пружина паники. Оотори замер, сжав губы. На лбу блестели капли пота, на виске пульсировала жилка, в живот Шишидо упирался горячий и твердый член. Наверняка Оотори тоже боялся, сдерживался и переживал: заметив ответную реакцию, он смутился и попытался убрать руку, но Шишидо резко перехватил запястье.  
Они надолго застыли, глядя друг другу в глаза, выдыхая друг другу в губы.  
А потом Шишидо медленно развел колени.


End file.
